Spitzentanz
by Erily
Summary: Hat sich jemand jemals gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn Erik von Anfang an eine andere Frau an seiner Seite gehabt hätte, die ihn bei seinen Handlungen verfolgt und unterstützt? Nun zufällig passierte genau dies, nur wusste es nie jemand, da sie vor allem vom ihrem Vater seid diesen Geschehnissen verneint wird und so die Existenz dieser Person gar unbekannt war. Bis jetzt!


Es wird das Jahr 1870 geschrieben

„So sag, Leonie! Stimmt es, dass dein Vater bald die Oper übernehmen soll?" fragte Meg. „Vielleicht. Aber der Monsieur André wird sie auch leiten. Jetzt lasst mich aber endlich mit diesem Thema , ihr werden davon schon noch früh genug bescheid bekommen!" Die kleine zierliche Tänzerin verließ angespannt den Ballettsaal der Oper, während Christine und Meg wieder die Köpfe zusammen steckten.

„Glaubst du, dass es wirklich stimmt? Also nicht, dass ihr Vater diese Oper leiten wird, sonder dass ihr Vater sie unbedingt verheiraten will?

„Wieso nicht? Ist ja eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches dran. Ich mein, den Traum, dass ein Prinz uns heiraten wird, sollten wir alle schon längst aufgegeben haben", Christine schaute flüchtig auf die Uhr.

„Meg! Wir kommen zu spät zu den Proben!"

„Mist! Hoffentlich ist meine Mutter nicht sauer!"

Sie zogen schnell die Spitzenschuhe an und liefen zur Opernbühne die Bühne. Leonie und 4 andere Mädchen zeigte bereits ihr tänzerisches können, während Carlotta sang.

„Endlich! Wo habt ihr gesteckt? Fast hättet Ihr Euren Einsatz verpasst!"

„Entschuldige Mutter! Kommt nicht mehr vor! Komm Christine!"

Meg hüpfte elegant auf die Bühne währen Christine tat es ihr gleich.

„Christine, gib Dir bitte mehr Mühe! Julia, streck deine Füße bitte ordentlich!"

[styleWährend der Balletteinlage traten vier Männer auf die Bühne und beobachteten die Mädchen und Frauen bei ihrem elgenanten Tanz. Madame Giry ergriff das Wort:

„Meine Damen und Herren, darf ich ihnen Monsieur Firmin und Monsieur André vorstellen? Sie sind nun die neuen Direktoren unserer wunderschönen Oper!"

Fast alle applaudierten den zwei neuen Direktoren, doch Leonie schaute ihren Vater, Monsieur Firmin, nur missbilligend an.

„Nun", sprach Monsieur Firmin feierlich, „Wir fühlen uns natürlich sehr geehrt diese Oper hier leiten zu dürfen und freuen uns auf die Zeit, die uns hier erwartet Das Angebot kam überraschend, doch wer würde es schon aus schlagen?" Monsieur Andre nickte zustimmend und redete dann mit den zwei anderen Männern. Monsieur Firmin sprach mit Madame Giry.

Leonie versuchte unauffällig die inzwischen leere Bühne zu verlassen, aber dann rief schon eine Männerstimme nach ihr, welche sie zu oft schon hören musste. Seit ihrer Geburt, genau genommen.

„Wo wollen Wir denn hin, Mademoiselle? Schau ich habe Dir deinen Verlobten mitgebracht!"

„Zukünftige Verlobter, wenn ich drum bitten darf. Ich hoffe allerdings,dass diese Zukunft nie eintreten wird!"

„Leonie! Ich hoffe dieser Mann wird dir Dankbarkeit und Vernunft beibringen, wenn ich es schon nicht kann. Er wird sich gut um dich kümmern und ich muss mir eine Sorgen um deine Zukunft machen. Also lass diese abfälligen Bemerkungen sein!"

Aber sie dachte nicht im Traum daran. Niemals würde sie diesen Paul heiraten. Niemals.

Wenn auch nur widerwillig, trat sie zu den Männern.

„Ich grüße dich, geliebte Leonie!"

„Hallo, Paul."

„Oh Isabellé, Pardon, Leonie, du warst bei den Proben wunderschön!"

Danke, Monsieur André. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass wenigsten ein gescheiter Mensch diese Oper führt."

„Leonie Firmin so langsam langt es auch! Benimm Dich so, wie ich dich erzogen habe!"

Große Klasse! Jedes mal fing Leonies Vater an zu schreien und Leonie musste jedes Mal darauf anfangen zu weinen. Der Streit endete meistens mit einer "Züchtigungsmaßnahme" wie Monsieur Firmin und viele anderen Männer es nannten. Alle anderen würden es warscheinlich "Schläge und Backpfeifen" nennen. Wie dem auch sei, sie hatte es geschafft die Verlobung ein Jahr lang zu verzögern, aber irgendwann war ihr Vater mit der Geduld am Ende.

Irgendwann musste sie ihn heiraten.

„Leonie?", unterbrach der vierte Mann ihren Gedankengang. Es war Raoul, er reichte ihr aufmunternd ein Taschentuch. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und spürte, wie warme Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Ich danke Ihnen."

„Nun Leonie? Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung!"

Dann wartest du noch lange, ich passe, Vater." Leonie versuchte nicht bitter aufzulachen. Firmin ging ein Schritt auf seine Tochter zu und packte sie am Arm. Sein Griff war fest, so fest, dass Leonies Unterarm wahrscheinlich bald von einem großen blauen Fleck geziert werden würde. Er schaute sich das Schauspiel an und fing an zu lachen, wenn auch nur leise. Dieser Mann sollte seine Oper leiten?

Seine wundervolle Oper? Niemals würde er diesem Mann auch nur einen Fehler verzeihen.

Wer so mit einem Kind umging, dazu noch mit der wahrlich besten Tänzerin aus seinem Opernhaus, hatte doch keinen Anstand. Sollte er ihr helfen? Immerhin trug si nicht wenig mit ihren beliebten Solís dazu bei, dass die Oper am leben blieb. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„Ich hasse Dich, Vater!" Leonie versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu lockern, „Und ich werde Ihn auch in meinem ganzen Leben nie heiraten!"

Mein liebes Fräulein, ich ..."

„Haben sie nicht gehört was ihre Tochter gesagt hat?"

„Wie? Was soll das?"

Monsieur Firmin schaute sich in der Oper um, aber konnte den Ursprung der Stimme nicht finden.

„Verwundert, Monsieur? Wir werden un noch öfter begegnen. Wie oft? Das liegt in Ihren Händen. Nun lassen sie endlich ihre Tochter los. Es ist ein schrecklicher Anblick."

Wer auch immer mir diesen Streich hier spielt, sollte sich lieber sofort zeigen. So lasse ich nicht mit mir reden!"

„Nun gut..."

Ein Mann mit einer weißen Maske erschien plötzlich auf der Bühne.

„Lassen sie das Kind los!"

„Ich denke nicht dran!", sagte Firmin und wich einen Schritt zurück. Leonie schaute den fremden Mann durchdringend an. Er merkte es und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Sollte sie? Es war das dümmste was sie tun könnte einem fremden Maskierten zu folgen. Da könnte sie gleich diesen Paul heiraten, den kannte sie ja wenigstens. Aber etwas in ihr wollte es. Die Hoffnung, dass so vieles besser werden könnte, wenn jemand ihr helfen anscheinend helfen wollte, siegte. Leonie trat ihren Vater.

Dieser ließ sie vor Schreck los und sie stolperte und viel bei nahe zu Boden. Doch jemand fing sie auf. Nicht jemand, der Fremde tat es. Dann ging das Licht au und alles lag im dunklen. Gleichzeitig drückte der Fremde ihr ein Tuch auf den Mund und Leonies Bewusst sein versank in einen tiefen Schlaf.


End file.
